Friends for life!
by Mic905
Summary: What if Grandma Rosiepuff had survived? What if Branch still has his colors? What if Poppy and Branch had been the bestest friends since the beginning? This story will answer those questions. Branch always has his colors AU.
1. Chapter 1

I have always wanted to do a Fanfic, and now I finally get to do that! Be warned that this is my very first Fanfic, so don't feel to weird about anything you haven't read before. I also don't own Trolls, Dreamworks does.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolouge.

It happened to fast, they had a whole night to dig the tunnels and a few hours to pack what few things they needed and/or cherished until it was time to finally escape the once safe Troll Tree so that they could get away from what was basically a Troll's natural enemy, the Bergens. Today was the day that the Bergens eat Trolls so that they could be happy for one day, which they dubbed "Trollstice"

A little blue Troll with long light purple hair, wearing brown one strap coverall, was running as fast as he can to catch up with his Grandma and the other Trolls, but sadly his small stature prevented him from going faster than 4 miles per hour since he's only 4 years old.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Yelled the panting little Troll. "GRANDMA! EVERYONE, PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!" He continued yelling. Finally his lungs gave out, so he had to stop to catch his breath. Suddenly he felt a rumbling. "Huh?" He started looking around, until suddenly a giant shovel struck down behind him! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

The fear of getting killed overriding his tiredness, he started running a bit more faster. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He yelled once again until he tripped. "Ow!" The Troll groaned. He then looked up as a pick-axe was about to strike him. "HELP!" He screamed loudly.

Suddenly, he was yanked out of it's way. Confused, he then noticed that he was grabbed by dark pink hair. "Don't worry little one! You're going to be okay safe and sound!" a comforting voice. The Troll noticed that he was in the arms of the Tolls's benevolent ruler who orchestrated this escape. "KING PEPPY!" Exclaimed the Troll happily. He then wrapped his tiny arms around his savior, thankful that he saved him. After a second, he opened his eyes and noticed something weird about the king. "Why are you naked?" The confused Troll wondered. He didn't know whether he should find this funny, or a bit uncomfortable. "I had to use my clothes to prevent the others from having wet feet!" The naked king answered. The answer should've made the Troll confused, but he as well as everyone else knew how much of a gentleman King Peppy is, no matter how minor the problem. What did make it weird, was also having to apparently sacrifice his underwear also. "Even your underwear?" Asked the weirded out Troll. "No, one of the pick-axes ripped them up!" The underwearless king answered. But honestly he's not really that bothered by it. "Oh!" The Troll said.

Another shovel struck down again. "C'mon! We have to go!" Peppy yelled. While carrying the little Troll, Peppy started running continuously dodging all the shovels and pick-axes the Bergens were using. The little Troll was worried that they might get killed, until he started hearing some sounds. "Goo goo Gaga's!" The noise made. He then noticed a tiny pink creature pop it's head out of King Peppy's hair. "No troll left behind!" The creature was revealed to be the kings very own daughter, Princess Poppy. "Poppy! Not now! Wait until we get outta here!" King Peppy said, worrying for his daughter's safety. Ever since Poppy was born, the little Troll thought that she was the most adorable thing in the world. And he got to see her up close, hooray for him.

Finally, they got to the part of the tunnel where danger couldn't reach, and where almost at the exit. "I don't think King Peppy made it." A purple Troll with an injured leg at the exit said sadly. As if on cue, King Peppy started dramatically booming "When I say no Troll left behind..." Peppy boomed while walking to the exit. The little Troll couldn't help but giggle a bit. When he reached the exit, King Peppy jumped out and boomed "I mean, NO TROLL LEFT BEHIND!" He boomed while rising up the little Troll in his arms to clear up the point. "YEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Trolls cheered loudly for the safety of King Peppy and the little Troll, not bothered at all by the fact that their king is completely naked. "BRANCH!" A voice yelled out. A Troll woman with light purple skin and large teal hair suddenly ran up to them. She was known for taking care of the little Trolls of the Troll Tree, and is also the Grandmother of the little blue Troll, now known as Branch. "GRANDMA!" Branch yelled happily, wanting to be in his beloved Grandma's arms. King Peppy proudly let Grandma Rosiepuff take back her Grandson. "Oh Branch! I was so worried that something might've happened to you!" Rosiepuff wailed. She already lost her son and daughter-in-law to the Bergens trying to save their son, so Branch was all that she had left. "Don't worry Grandma. I'm okay, and it's all thanks to King Peppy." Branch looked back at King Peppy gratefully. Rosiepuff also looked at Peppy gratefully. "Thank you for saving my Grandson, King Peppy." Said the now happy Grandma. "I would be devastated if something had happened to Branch." "Your welcome, Rosiepuff. I always try my hardest to make sure everyone I care about is safe." King Peppy proudly said.

It always brings Peppy happiness when his Trolls are okay. He always felt sadness whenever Trolstice came to take away the Trolls's lives. It was the last straw when his wife, Queen Joy got taken away. Before that happened though, Joy made Peppy promise her to have all the Trolls, including their daughter Poppy, escape. And so he concocted an escape plan that thankfully got every Troll out of Bergen Town. So now he can finallyrelax, knowing that Trolls will no longer die.

"King Peppy, where's Princess Poppy?" A little Troll girl asked worriedly. This caused the cheering to die down, as the Trolls got worried about their beloved Princess. Branch wasn't worried though, as he saw where Poppy was kept in. "Don't worry. She's safe." The King reassured, as he pulled Poppy out of his hair. "No Troll left behind!" The baby pink princess declared cutely. This caused all of the Trolls to say "Aww!" Even Branch was going aww at the cute sight.

"But we'll be a lot safer the further we get from Bergen Town." King Peppy said. "Go, go! Hurry!" The king ordered, ushering the Trolls to get moving, as the Trolls started moving, Branch looked back at the entrance tunnel to Bergen Town, relieved that they will no longer be in the threat of Bergens. "Branch, sweetie! You heard what the king said. We have to move." His Grandma worriedly told him. "I'm coming Grandma!" Branch reassured her.

* * *

The Trolls wanted to be as far away from Bergen Town as they could, so they had to journey into the jungle where they ran into all sorts of dangerous creatures. Branch was shocked that there could be more dangers than the Bergens out in the jungle. Rosiepuff tried to assure him that they will be okay, but Branch couldn't help but worry.

It took a few days, but the Trolls were able to find a clearing that was very far from Bergen Town or any dangerous creatures from the jungle, and contains the necessities to take care of themselves. As the Trolls were looking on in amazement at the beauty of the clearing, King Peppy marched onto a giant Mushroom, holding onto a destination marker and Poppy. "HERE! RIGHT HERE!" The King boomed as he stuck the marker onto the mushroom. "This is where we will rebuild our civilization." King Peppy declared, as Branch, Rosiepuff, heck all the Trolls started cheering at their promising land. "It has everything we need. Fresh air, clean water AND SWEET ACOUSTICS!" He echoed, as Poppy took a bell out of her hair and started banging rhythmically into it, as everyone including the King started getting into the beat until they started singing at their newfound freedom.

Ba de ya. Say do you remember!

As everyone was singing, Branch couldn't help but happily singing along to it. He was dancing a bit with his Grandma, until he suddenly felt someone touch him. He turned and was greeted by the presence of Princess Poppy herself. Branch started feeling nervous as he worried that he might accidentally hurt Poppy, until "She wants to dance with you Branch, go on." Rosiepuff encouraged her Grandson. So Branch continued his dancing, and then Poppy started dancing along with him.

Ba de ya. Dancing in September!

Branch started feeling a level of happiness he never thought that any Troll would reach as he continued dancing alongside Poppy. "Dancing in September!" Poppy singed. She was just as happy to dance with him also. So happy that she went to hug him. Branch was shocked since it wasn't even Hug Time, but even so, he returned the hug while blushing a bit. Branch then wonders what freedom is gonna mean for the Trolls later in the years, but he hopes that they will involve Poppy in his life. "Ba de ya! Never was a cloudy day!" Branch sung alongside the Trolls as they celebrate!

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

I am glad that someone actually likes this so far. I've come to really love this pairing, and I'm happy that I could make Fanfics of Broppy. Just to let you know, this more or less focuses on Branch's POV, there will be a lot of flashbacks that are compensated greatly for the large amount of Broppyness. You'll know when it comes. I don't own Trolls, but Dreamworks does own it.

* * *

Chapter 2: 20 years later.

Branch was out of the village collecting some blue berries for his Grandma to make her delicious blue berry pies for not just him, but the entire village. Today was the day the Trolls celebrate 20 years of a Bergenless freedom. So he had to get as many berries as he can.

"Everybody, move your hair and feel United, ooohhhhh!"

Branch stopped as he heard a beautiful singing voice that could be heard by the entire jungle. He's upset that he's missing out on joining in the morning song, especially since he won't be able to sing alongside Poppy, but he had to collect berries for the party tonight. Throughout the years, Branch was by fortunate chance, able to become Princess Poppy's best friend. Since that fateful day, they both grew up together having the best times of their life. He started remembering the start of their precious pact.

* * *

"Past time."

"Alright Branch. Here's your backpack with your lunch, your schoolwork, and full of my love for you." Rosiepuff commented while handing Branch his backpack for school. It has been 3 years since the Trolls have escaped from Bergen Town, and so far they were the best years ever. The Trolls continued on with their peaceful life. Right now was the time for Branch to go to school. "Thanks Grandma." Branch said gratefully. "And remember to make lots of friends, Branch. It's never good to feel loneliness in life." His Grandma instructed. Branch has actually been having a bit of trouble making friends, since he feels shy and worried of rejection. "I will, Grandma. Don't worry so much, okay? I will try to make friends this time." Branch reassured. "Good. Now go have fun and learn at school. I love you Branch." She said lovingly while kissing Branch on his forehead. "I love you too, Grandma." Branch also said lovingly while hugging her. After a few seconds, he left their pod to go on his way to school. As he walked, he looked around the village admiring the happiness from everyone around him. He said hellos to other Trolls while he walked.

He finally made it to the school pod, as the door peeled open for him to go inside. As he entered, he couldn't help but feel a storm of nervousness engulf him as he looked at the Troll kids having fun while waiting for class to start. As he was about to approach them to offer his friendship, he got startled by a loud voice. "HELLO!" The voice said. "AAAHHHH!" Branch screamed as he jumped up in fright. He then looked behind him to see none other than the princess of the village, Poppy. "Sorry if I startled you. I get excited when I meet new Trolls to make friends." Poppy said remorsefully. "That's okay. I get scared easily sometimes." Branch reassured her. It's true that he gets scared easily by even the smallest noise. "Good, today is my first day of school since I'm now old enough to attend. My name is Poppy!" Poppy said happily. "I know who you are Princess Poppy. We actually met when you were a baby." Branch commented. "Oh. I thought you seemed a bit familiar. And you don't have to call me princess you know. Friends can call friends whatever they want to call eachother. Which reminds me, what is your name?" Poppy asked. Branch was very surprised that Poppy is already calling him her friend when he didn't even do anything yet. "My name is Branch. And it's very nice to see you Prin-Poppy!" He said almost defying Poppy. "It's very nice to see AND meet you too, Branch." Poppy said excitedly. "Say, after school is over, you want to hang out afterwards?" Poppy asked. "You want to be friends with me?" Branch asked shocked. "Well of course, silly. Who doesn't want to be friends with you?" Poppy asked as if he asked a stupid question. Branch started feeling happy again as he found his chance to finally make a friend. So with a happy smile, he said "I'd love to hang out with you, Poppy!"

"DING!" The hug time bracelets started to chime.

"Oh! It's hug time!" Poppy excitedly said, as she wrapped her small arms around Branch, while everyone else started hugging each other. Once again for the second time, Branch started blushing after Poppy hugged him. He started having that feeling of immense happiness as he returned the hug to Poppy.

"All right class. Let's get down to some fun and learning." The Troll teacher instructed after finishing the preparations for today's class. As everyone started taking their seats, Branch can't wait for the fun time he's gonna have hanging out with his newfound friend as he looked back at her.

* * *

"Present time."

Ever since that fateful day, Branch and Poppy has been inseparable. They've become the bestest of friends throughout the 20 years. They always had the most fun just being around eachother. They had sleepovers together, they participated in traditions together, they even got in trouble sometime several years later after that day, Branch started having these weird feelings for Poppy that his Grandma has recognized as love. He kept denying it for fear that it could ruin their friendship.

"Hey Branch!" Speaking of Poppy, there she was right now. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but blush at seeing beauty. She has certainly grown up to be a beauty more precious than the sun itself. As Poppy was coming over to him, he also noticed their other friends were also with her. Throughout the years, Poppy has made more friends that, while not as close to her as Branch, but still pretty close compared to the other Trolls. They consist of the rap loving DJ Suki, the giant but soft hearted worm loving Biggie, the naked but glitter skinned auto tuned Guy Diamond, the fashion loving hair connected twins Satin and Chenille, the strong haired midget Troll girl with a grovel voice Smidge, the small muffled hair covered fuzzling Fuzzbert, and who could forget the weird giraffe Troll Cooper. They pretty much became Branch and Poppy's friends, who Poppy dubbed (in a state of hunger at the time) the Snack Pack.

"How come you weren't at the morning song, Branch?" Poppy asked, a bit upset that her best friend didn't sing alongside her. They always sung together in the morning songs. It's one of their most cherished moments. "Sorry I couldn't participate this time, Poppy. I had to collect a lot of blue berries for my Grandma to make her blue berry pies for the village tonight." Branch answered. "THERE'S GONNA BE BLUE BERRY PIES TONIGHT?!" Cooper asked excitedly. "If there is, could you save some for Mr. Dinkles? He loves your Grandma's delicious pies. Right Mr. Dinkles?" Biggie asked his pet worm. "Mew." Mr. Dinkles answered stoically with a squeak in his voice. "Sure there is gonna be pies for everyone, so don't worry about it." Branch happily reassured his friends. "Well as long as you compensate for your lack of participation in today's morning song with tasty blue berry pies, then I guess you could be forgiven and spared of my scolding right now." Poppy said with a bit of a smirk. During the second half of the 20 years, Branch started getting a bit snarky from much exasperation that he has accumulated as a result of his careful nature. Poppy wanted to be as snarky as him to make it their thing. Though Poppy needed a bit of help from Branch to help with her somewhat lack of snark, but she's getting better at it. "Bummer. I was actually hoping for you to give me something to let you not live it down among many other mistakes you made in your life." Branch snarked. The others giggled a bit as they always found the two of them snarking at each other, funny. Even Poppy couldn't help but giggle also. "Can you believe that it's been 20 years since we all escaped from the Bergens? And now we're gonna celebrate it tonight with..."

"The biggest!" Satin and Chenille cut in.

"The LOUDEST!" DJ Suki also cut in.

"The craziest party, EVER!" And finally Cooper cut in the final time.

"Hey I'm just as excited about this party as you guys are." Branch said. And he really is, but he couldn't help but express his concerns. "But aren't you at least a tiny bit worried that some dangerous creature might hear the loud party and come for us?" Branch asked worriedly to Poppy, hoping that she won't be upset again by his paranoia, only to fail. "Oh my god." Poppy mumbled while touching her forehead. If there was one thing that exasperated Poppy about Branch, it's his endless paranoia. She understands that he's only looking out for their safety, but she feels more annoyed than safe most of the time. "Branch, there isn't going to be ANY danger happening tonight." She started trying not to sound annoyed, but only barely. "Tonight is gonna be a very fun time that won't attract ANY danger." Then she started happily. "And besides, even if there is gonna be danger, you're gonna be able to keep everyone safe thanks to your survival know how." She finished. Ever since Branch turned 13, he's become interested in becoming a survivalist. And it paid off, as he now manages to survive whenever he encounters a creature in his foraging. He even started wearing a bright leafy vest to help camouflage him, which he purposely left the vest open to show off his exposed chest hoping that Poppy would be attracted to him that way. It doesn't seem to work. "Yeah. I guess you have a few points there." Branch started ashamedly. "I just don't want anything bad happening to you guys and everyone else in the village." He finished. "Aaaaawwwww!" The Snack Pack awed. "C'mon Poppy, go easy on him. He's just trying to protect us." Cooper defended Branch. Cooper seems to be the closest to Branch among their Snack Pack friends. CooperIs always defending Branch whenever Poppy gets upset with him. He even tries to help Branch confess his love for Poppy. As Cooper said his statement, Poppy started approaching Branch with a smile, then she placed her hand on his shoulder, making him sweat a bit from her touching him. He always has an uncontrollable urge to sweat nervously whenever Poppy touches him in anyway. "I get that you're only looking out for us, but there really isn't anything to worry about. So just relax and have fun." As she finished saying this, she pulled out an invitation from her hair. She then opened it to show a small cutout of Branch which then sang. "Celebrate freedom from, the Bergens!" It always made Branch super happy whenever Poppy gives him an invitation to her parties. So happy, that he keeps EVERY SINGLE ONE in his drawer. As he was about to reach for it, it shot glitter into his face. While he loves the invitations, he doesn't like the glitter shooting out into his face, yet Poppy still uses the glitter shoots to annoy him. Despite that though, he couldn't help but chuckle as he took the invite and started rubbing off the glitter from his face as he said. "Thank you. And I'll try to relax at the party tonight." He promised.

"That's good to hear, mate!"

'Oh no.' Branch thought in dread, as he looked up to see a purple skinned Troll with yellow trousers descend to the ground with the help of a lightening bug. "Thank you for providing safe passage brother. Namaste." The purple Troll only known as Creek thanked the bug before it flew away. Creek is pretty much the guru of the village as he always seems to be relaxed and compassionate, but Branch knew better. He's also unfortunately Poppy's boyfriend, a fact that always upsets Branch. When the both of them are around the others, Creek acts just as caring to Branch as the others, but when it's just the two of them alone, Creek wastes no time telling Branch that he'll never be able to give Poppy any happiness, knowing very well of his crush on Poppy. Pretty much EVERYONE who isn't Poppy knows about Branch's crush on Poppy. No seems to realize how much of a jerk Creek is to him. "It's good that you're finally gonna take a backseat from paranoia town and take a ride to relaxopolis. If you want, I can take you there myself." Creek said with a very smug smile that always annoys Branch every time. "No I'm fine. I always find my way to wherever I go, even to dumb sounding places like 'relaxopolis.' But thanks anyway for your "support."" Branch snarked. Branch wasn't gonna pretend to be buddies with Creek just like he is, prefering to use his snark to make him look stupid. Unfortunately that just makes the others, especially Poppy, get upset with him, thinking that he's being mean to him for no reason. "Branch! Be nice to Creek, he's just trying to help you." Poppy scolded him.

"DING!" The chime of their hug time bracelets came.

"HUG TIME!" Poppy said excitedly. "It is hug time." Creek said while looking at Poppy "lovingly." They all started to hug each other in a group hug. "I could squeeze you forever!" Guy Diamond auto-tuned as he started hugging Branch, but Branch couldn't find enjoyment in the group hug as he looked at Poppy and Creek hugging in loving embrace, he even feels like he's about to cry. After a while, the group hug ended as everyone dispersed. "As much as I love to be with you Poppy, I'm afraid that I have to go prepare myself for the party tonight. I'll see you then. Boop!" Creek said while booping Poppy's nose, as she then giggled happily. It also upsets Branch whenever they boop each other. He started feeling some anger as he watched Creek while seething, FINALLY leave.

"We gotta make preparations for the party also. So come on guys, LET'S GO!" Poppy excitedly said. As they all start leaving, Branch continued collecting blue berries a bit angered thanks to Creek, until. "HEY BRANCH!" He looked back as Poppy said "I hope to see you at the party tonight!" Poppy said happy as she can be. "I WILL!" Branch answered just as happy. As Poppy left, Branch no longer could feel the anger as he started happily collecting. And it's all thanks to Poppy like always.

* * *

Second chapter DONE! Hope you guys are still enjoying!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3, ladies and gentlemen. I should also warn that this is where the T rating comes to mind. Rated T for some cursing and mentions of sex. Again, I don't own Trolls, but Dreamworks does.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bane of existence.

After collecting the necessary amount of berries to make the pies, Branch and his Grandma started baking them so that there would be time for Branch to be at the party. And after a few hours, they were done. "Thanks for helping me with the pies, Branch." Rosiepuff thanked her Grandson gratefully. "Anything to help my hard working Grandma." Branch started. "You deserve a break for everything that you do, you know? Why not come celebrate at the party?" Branch asked. "You should know very well that I'm to old to be able to celebrate these loud and crazy parties." She said. "Come on, you... still got the moves." Branch hesitated to say. It's true though that Rosiepuff was getting to old. Meaning that she couldn't dance as excitedly as everyone else, and her hearing is starting to get a teeny bit weak. "Just go to the party without me, Branch. Okay? And have lots of fun, alright. And who knows, this could be the night that you'll finally tell Poppy how you feel." Rosiepuff encouraged Branch. She always knew that Branch had secretly loved the princess, even before he knew it, ever since she first saw the two of them together. She's been trying to get Branch to confess to Poppy, even after she started dating Creek, reasoning that confessing would get it off his chest (and she's honestly confident that what Poppy and Creek "have" isn't gonna last long). "Grandma, for the last time, no." Branch said firmly. "Saying "I love you" to someone who is already dating someone else, is just gonna bring a ginormous can of embarrassment that can only be digested by death." Branch tried to convince Rosiepuff. "But Branch you are suffering. Every time I go near your room, I keep hearing you cry and loudly wailing "WHY, WHY HIM!" multiple times." She let him know. "Wait. Do I seriously go like that?" Branch asked highly embarrassed that his Grandma hears him go wailing like a love sick brat. "Every. Time." Rosiepuff emphasized. "But I don't want things to be weird between me and Poppy when she's already dating... Creeeeeeeeeeek." He said while growling Creek's name as if it is poisonous to say. "Well if Creek truly is a "smug douchebag" as you claim he is, then it won't be long until Poppy breaks up with him." She reassured Branch while recalling one of MANY foulmouthed names Branch has used to call Creek. Smug douchebag just happens to be the LEAST foulmouthed. Frankly though, Rosiepuff has always saw Creek as a good hearted gentleman, though she had to agree on the smug attitude. She just thinks that Branch is just not handling jealousy very well. "I just wish it would happen sooner." Branch upsetly said.

"DING DONG!" The doorbell ranged.

"I'll get it." Branch then opened the door to see the bane of his existence. "Creek." Branch seethed while gritting his teeth. "Hello Branch." Creek said to Branch in his ever smug tone. "What do you want?" Branch impatiently asked. "Poppy sent me to come get you and those pies. Is cool if I come in?" Creek calmly asked. "NEVER!" Branch screamed. "BRANCH! Of course you can come in Creek." Rosiepuff said after scolding Branch. Branch could only tremble with rage as the very person he hated most was inside his own home. Then as Creek stepped in, he saw the pies they made. So he picked one up and started smelling it. "Mmmhmm! These smell VERY good Ms. Rosiepuff." Creek gratefully said. "Please, just call me Rosie. And I do hope you and everyone else enjoy them." She said happily. She really doesn't see why Branch hates him. "You do so much for the village, Rosie. I do hope that you will ascend to a very good place when the time comes." Creek said while "crying." He then started hugging her exasperating Branch even more. "I'm sure that I will, Creek. I just hope that you enjoy the party. And tell Poppy I said hello." She said while hugging him back. "Now if you'll excuse me boys, I'm gonna take a nap. Hope you have LOADS of fun! And goodnight Branch." Rosiepuff said as she started leaving the room. "Goodnight Grandma." Branch said gently. After she left and fell asleep, Creek turned to Branch and said. "I do hope that you didn't mess with these pies. You never did strike me as a baker." Creek said condescendingly. "I made the pies EXACTLY as my Grandma prepares them! Maybe I only messed with just YOURS! You may feel an itch between your legs in the morning!" Branch snarked, pissed off that Creek would suggest that he sucks at baking. "I may actually fake that, JUST to convince Poppy to leave you forever." Creek threatened. "Do you want THAT to happen?" Creek asked with a smirk. Despite his constant snarking on Creek, and no longer feeling scared of him, Branch does feel scared now. "No." Branch mumbled. "Then shut up and let's go. The party is about to start and, for some reason, Poppy wants you to come already. Frankly, I think life would be better AND funner without YOU." Every word coming out of Creek just keeps infuriating Branch. "And TRY to understand the meaning of FUN already. The last thing anyone wants is your stupid mouth running off spouting nonsense." By this point Branch is feeling steam in his body. "And remember that you could NEVER bring Poppy as much happiness as ME! I'm the only one right for Poppy, not YOU. You could NEVER show her the kind of love I give her. Because just one attempt at trying to woo her, and I will make your life a living hell." Creek sadisticly threatened. And now Branch feels like he's gonna explode. "Sure. Gotcha. Heard it LOUD and CLEAR for the BILLIONTH time." Branch seethed while he rolled his eyes. "How about you go take these pies to everyone, while I go do something that will only take a few minutes." Branch said as he left his pod. "Just try to hurry it up, okay?" Creek said. Creek wants to be king and marrying Poppy is the only way to make it happen. But since Branch has a crush on her and is her best friend, he feels that Branch may one day win her heart, so he intends to make him look as bad as possible so that Poppy won't even think about dating him. He'll do ANYTHING to get the luxuries only HE deserves.

Meanwhile, as Branch started walking to the jungle, the party was getting underway. Which means that it's already making loud noises, which means NO ONE would hear him scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! $& # YOU CREEK! $& #%* $&#%* YOU CREEEEEEEEEEEEK! YOU $&#ING $& %SUCKER!" Branch screamed loudly to the heavens as he started beating his environment. He punched a hole in a tree, he punched punched a cactus which did hurt him, but he was to angry to care, he even punched a boulder to pieces. After letting out his frustrations, he then started walking to the party. "One day. One day I'm gonna strangle that smug bastard. I don't know HOW, I don't know WHY, and I don't know WHEN! But ONE DAY I will strangle him. Then we'll SEE. JUST. HOW. CALM. HE. CAN. BE!" Branch promised while screaming. He knows he's being childish, but he just HATES that guy. He then started remembering the first time he actually met the real Creek. Before that, Branch just like everyone else, also thought that Creek was nice and cool guy. It was when he was 19 and Poppy was 16.

* * *

"Past time!"

"Okay everyone, I have some very great news that I can't wait to tell!" Poppy said excitedly.

"You found out that you're as strong as an elephant?!" Smidge asked excitedly.

"Cool, but no!" Poppy answered excitedly.

"You decided to get yourself a little friend, like I did?!" Biggie asked excitedly while holding up Mr. Dinkles. "Mew."

"Adorable, but no!" Poppy answered excitedly again."

"You were taken prisoner by a UFO, then had your entire body transformed into a miniature cotton candy figure?!" Cooper asked especially excitedly as everyone started looking at him weirdly.

"Uh no." Poppy answered just as weirded out by his question.

"Okaaaaaaayyyyyy. Will you just tell us what the very great news is?" Branch asked. "Okay. Here it is." Then she paused for a few seconds, and then. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Poppy screamed loudly with a lot of excitement. Then the Snack Pack started cheering, feeling half happy for Poppy and half sad for Branch as he then looked horrified. 'I lost my chance.' Branch thought sadly. "Isn't this amazing, Branch?!" Poppy asked, completely oblivious to Branch's inner termoil. Then Branch put on a forceful smile. "Yeah! I feel so happy for you! He is a LUCKY guy to have you!" Branch complimented, trying to sound as happy as he can. "So who is your..." Branch tried to say. "Who is YOUR... new BOYFRIEND?!" Branch accidentally yelled. Jumping a bit from the unintended outburst, Poppy quickly recovered, and said. "Its a guy that I've always wanted to date. Soooo calm and handsome." Poppy swooned over. Branch already has a good idea who it is now. "Guys, say hello to CREEK!" As she said this, the door to her pod opened as Creek entered. "Hello guys, soooo good to be in the presence of my beau's MANY friends." He stated as he hugged Poppy who happily hugged back. "I do hope that I'll be just as aquainted to you guys as Poppy did, especially you Branch. Poppy tells me how much she enjoys your friendship. I'd love to be considered a best friend to you." As Creek said this, he then hugged Branch. Branch was felt conflicted. Ever since Poppy turned 13, she has started getting interested in the concept of romance and has started having a crush on Creek who has always been a very calm and cool Troll that Branch knew very well would curbstomp poor Branch in wooing a girl, which he did. On the other hand, he should be happy that Poppy managed to have someone to love forever. So he settled on happy. "Hey. You're already my best friend the minute you made this the best day of Poppy's life." Branch said genuinely happy. He couldn't be upset just because he lost his chance, since Creek already seems to be right for Poppy. "If YOU make her feel happy, then I'M happy!" DJ Suki assured Creek. "It brings us happy tears..." Satin started. "...That our Poppy has a boyfriend!" Chenille finished as they started happily crying. "The times with Poppy are gonna be fuuuuunnnn!" Guy Diamond auto-tuned. "You were already in my cool book, now you're gonna be in my double cool book." Cooper declared as he took out a book labeled "Double Cool" and then wrote Creek's name in it. "Thank you guys so much for this kind of support. And I WILL try to do great alongside Poppy. Boop!" Creek said while booping Poppy's nose. She giggled. "That's totally our thing now! Now if you'll excuse me Creek, I have to prepare myself for our date, so why don't you start getting along with Branch, while me and the Snack Pack prepare myself." Poppy said, as she and the others left the room. "I will make sure that this will be a memorable start to a great friendship for Branch." Creek promised. After they left, Branch then touched Creek's shoulder as he said. "You making Poppy the happiest is already memorable enough." He stated nicely. "I'm happy for both of you." Just as he said this, Creek slapped Branch's hand off his shoulder. "Don't give me that bull crap." Creek coldly cursed. ""I'm happy for both of you!" Bah!" He mocked. "Don't think that I don't know about your crush on Poppy." He threatened. Branch was shocked, he NEVER saw Creek act like this before. "I'm gonna tell you here and now, that you will NEVER be able to give Poppy as much happiness as ME! I'm the only one right for Poppy! YOU could NEVER show her the love that I give her! So try just ONE attempt at wooing her, and I WILL make your life a living hell!" Creek sadisticly said. Branch actually felt terrified right now. Wondering what did he do to warrant this hostility from the most calmest Troll in the village. As he kept thinking, the others came back. "I am READY for our first DATE!" Poppy said excitedly as she wore a yellow sundress outfit. "You look beautiful, my dear." Creek lovingly said, immediately going back to "nice mode." "I'll see you guys later!" As she said this just before they left, Creek discreetly looked back at Branch as if saying "I'm watching you." Branch continues looking mortified as the Snack Pack consoled him over his loss. "Sorry you missed your chance, man." Cooper said. "You know what they say, "You snooze, you loose." Sorry about that." Smidge apologized. "There are plenty of other Trolls that you could admire, Branch. My friend, Amanda, is available right now." Biggie said trying to make Branch feel better. But Branch was to busy feeling terror from what he's identified as "the true Creek."

* * *

"Present time!"

Now he feels annoyed. He WAS scared of that phrase the first few times, but since Creek keeps using it CONSTANTLY, it's no longer scary and just annoying now. 5 years he had to suffer watching Creek being "affectionate" to Poppy while taunting him. As mulled over this, he finally entered the party, and BOY was it loud. He notices DJ Suki playing her sick beats, some glitter Trolls acting like disco balls, then he notices Creek using Satin and Chenille's connected hair as a slingshot to launch confetti balls. Douche or not, he knew how to party. Then one of the confetti balls accidentally hit Smidge, blowing her way back and unconscious, causing the party to stop. As Branch got worried, wondering if she was okay, she got up and screamed "YOLO!" Causing the party to start up again. As Branch felt relief, he notices Poppy, who had her hair in a ponytail, dancing to her hearts content on top of the giant mushroom alongside Cooper. Poppy then noticed Branch and said "BRANCH! YOU'RE JUST IN TIME!" Poppy said, excited that her best friend is finally here. Then she used her hair to wrap it around Branch's waist to bring him up to the mushroom. "Woah!" Branch exclaimed, not expecting that. When he got there, Poppy then hugged him "ITS ALWAYS SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU BY MY SIDE, BRANCH!" She screamed over the loud music. Branch blushed as he then said "ANYTHING FOR YOU, POPPY!" He then noticed Creek giving him a disapproving look while doing the "I'm watching you" look again. So Branch regretably lets go of Poppy. "THOSE PIES WERE THE BOMB, BRANCH! GIVE MY THANKS TO YOUR AWESOME GRANDMA!" Cooper said. "I WILL!" Branch reassured. As they kept dancing, glitter was being launched in the sky, causing a form of fireworks that was making Branch nervous. Poppy then ordered "MORE GLITTER!" 'What's she doing?' Branch nervously thought as Poppy then ordered "TURN IT UP!" Smidge, manning the glitter cannons, then shot all the cannons at the same time while at the highest level possible, causing a MASSIVE light to temporarily obscure their vision. Branch couldn't help but feel that it may cause them some trouble. Just as he was about to express his concerns, he then noticed a fireworks display of both Poppy AND him. "I hope you liked that, Branch." Poppy said with a smile. Branch felt a lot of happiness at the moment to feel like spoiling it, "I love it very much, Poppy." He said gratefully. Suddenly the music faded as Poppy announced "Okay, everyone. I just want to take a moment and get a little real." She finished as her father King Peppy, who is now old and has frazzled hair from taking care of Poppy throughout the years, stepped onto the mushroom. Suddenly, Biggie cheered "POPPY!" Everyone then looked at him. "She's my friend! I know her!" Biggie stated while pointing at Poppy. "SHHHHHHH!" Everyone shushed him, causing him to get all nervous and Mr. Dinkles squeaking mew. As the attention was back on Poppy, she announced "I'd like to take second to celebrate our king." Then she looked back at him as she said "My father, who, 20 years ago this night, saved all of us from those dreaded-"

"RUMBLING NOISE!" A rumbling made.

Suddenly they noticed, as a creature that the Trolls hoped to never see again, has crashed the party. The creature that the Trolls would only know as "Bergens." King Peppy finished for Poppy, as a very tall Bergen that seems to wear a chef's outfit, come closer to where they were standing, Branch started having that terrified feeling he had way back in the escape tunnel as he said "Oh crap." He quietly exclaimed, as the Bergen stopped right in front of the mushroom they were standing on, and said, while giving them a confidently smug stance, "Gotcha." The Bergen smugly claimed. Terrified, Cooper couldn't help but poop 3 cupcakes out of his butt. 'Seriously, Cooper?' Branch thought exasperatedly to Cooper. The Bergen started to look confused and disgusted by Cooper's display, as Poppy tried to think. "Uh..." She then picked up the cupcakes and, with a smile, offered them to the Bergen. "Cupcake?" She asked hopefully.  
Branch could only face palm.

* * *

Chapter 3, done. Next one is coming soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the extra waiting that you may have endured. But now here's Chapter 4. Once again, I don't own Trolls, Dreamworks does.

* * *

Chapter 4: The start of a remarkable adventure.

The party was going great. It had EVERYTHING. Lights, glitter, blueberry pies, and Trolls. Nothing could've ruin this awesome party.

Oh, that's right. Except for a Bergen, who was rude enough to crash their party.

After Poppy tried to persuade the Bergen to leave by offering her Cooper's 'poop cupcakes,' the Bergen started giving off a slasher smile, as she unzipped her fanny pack, ready to kidnap the Trolls.

"RUN!" Poppy ordered the village, right after dropping the cupcakes. As everyone started running, Branch tries his best to help out. The Bergen has already captured Guy Diamond.

"Mr. Dinkles?!" Biggie yelled, trying to look for his pet worm. "Has anybody seen Mr. Dinkles?!" Biggie demanded, completely unaware that Mr. Dinkles was on his back. This gave the Bergen the advantage to catch him. "Biggie!" Poppy screamed.

Shortly after that, Fuzzbert was captured, too.

"Everyone! Blend in! Blend in! Blend in!" Branch told everyone. As the Trolls started to blend in, Branch noticed the Bergen was about to get Smidge. "Look out, Smidge!" Branch yelled at her.

The Bergen tried pressing her hand on Smidge to stop her running, but fortunately thanks to her small size, Smidge could squeeze out through the Bergen's middle fingers. But unfortunately because she had long straight up hair, the Bergen was able to grab her. "OH MY GOD!" Smidge screamed as she also got taken.

The Bergen also managed to grab DJ Suki from her stand.

Branch also noticed Satin and Chenille trying to run, but because of their connected hair, the Bergen was able to easily grab them.

'This can't be happening!' Branch thought in horror, seeing the Bergen easily picking up not just any Trolls, but his own friends.

"POPPY, HELP!" One of the Troll children called out to Poppy. Cooper was also with them, as both they and Poppy used their hairs to blend in with the grass. "Phew." Cooper exclaimed in relief, but because he had a long neck, he was easy for the Bergen to spot as she caught him.

'Oh no!' Branch thought in worry. He wasn't gonna let this happen, so while he was still hidden, he extended his hair for Cooper to grab. "GRAB ON!" Branch ordered Cooper. He tried to hold on to Branch's hair with his teeth, but the Bergen's pull was too great, causing Cooper to accidentally let go, "HELP!" Cooper screamed, until he got stuffed in the fanny pack. "NO!" Branch screamed in outrage.

"Everyone, minimize your auras!" Creek said, believing that it would help. Until he got caught also, "Creek!" Poppy yelled. She tried to help him by shooting her hair for him to grab. "Hold on!" Poppy ordered. "Poppy." Creek tried to hold on, but just like Cooper, lost the tug of war.

"NO!" Creek screamed in terror as he got stuffed in the pack. "CREEK!" Poppy yelled, upset that her boyfriend also got caught.

As they tried to hide, both Branch and Poppy noticed King Peppy trying to fend off the Bergen by, smacking her foot with his cane? "Bad Bergen! Bad, bad Bergen!" Peppy yelled at the Bergen like it was a dog. Just as the Bergen was about to grab him, Branch and Poppy both grabbed him just in time, and then hid under the giant mushroom. "Now we just need to be quiet." Branch instructed, as he uses his hair to hide both him, Poppy, and Peppy.

The Bergen then looks under the mushroom, but because of the color changing hair hiding them, she couldn't find them. After scoffing, she then got up and smugly said "Thanks for throwing the biggest, the loudest..." "THE CRAZIEST PARTY EVER!" Cooper interrupted her excitedly, since he enjoys saying that, as he sprang out of the fanny pack. Annoyed, the Bergen shoved him back in her pack, and zipped it closed.

The Bergen then turned around as started leaving the village, but before she left, she smacked a pod out of its branch for no reason, other than because she enjoys it.

After she left, all the Trolls started carefully leaving their hiding spots. As Branch, Poppy, and Peppy leave their spot, they surveyed the damage that was done to their party. 'This was suppose to be a party to celebrate freedom from the Bergens. Now it got trashed by a Bergen.' Branch thought bitterly, upset that the Bergen made off with his friends (and Creek, but he's not to sad about that). Then the Trolls started approaching Poppy. "Is it coming back?" One worried Troll asked. "What are we gonna do now?" One teenage Troll covered in paint named Harper asked.

"We have to find a new home. Everyone, hurry!" King Peppy ordered. "We have to leave before the Bergens come back!"

"We have to rescue them." Poppy told her father. She wasn't gonna let a Bergen make off with her friends and boyfriend. "No, Poppy, we have to run." Peppy dejectedly said. "Now, let's go, everyone. Come on!" Peppy continued to order, as the Trolls started moving.

"What about "No Troll left behind"?" Poppy said, recalling her father's catchphrase that always lifted her spirits. King Peppy could only sigh in sadness, as he then said "I'm sorry, Poppy. That was a long time ago. And I'm not the king I once was." He apologized. He was getting to old to be able to be of much help for any physical work.

As King Peppy started to walk away. "Then I'll go!" Poppy declared. "I'll go and save them!" She declared once more, as Branch stared in shock. 'Is she serious?' Branch thought in shock at Poppy wanting to go personally save their friends.

"NO, Poppy!" Peppy told her. "It's too dangerous." He worriedly said to her. "I have to at least try." Poppy wasn't budging. She fully intends on going to get her friends. But Peppy wasn't gonna let his daughter get in danger. "No. You can't go to Bergen Town by yourself. It's impossible." Peppy told her.

As Poppy was feeling down, Branch wasn't gonna let his friends die, so he then said "I could go with her." Poppy sprang up happily and stood next to him. "YEAH! Branch could come with me. He's been training to be a survivalist, so could keep me safe!" Poppy tried to persuade her father.

As the King started to ponder for a few seconds. "Are you sure that you two want to do this?" Peppy asked them in worry. "Absolutely, sir." Branch saluted. After a few more seconds, he then sighed as he then said "Very well. You can go to Bergen Town, to save your friends." Peppy softly said. He was a bit ashamed that he's gonna let his daughter go into danger, and yet still so proud that she would go into danger to save her fellow Trolls. He knows that she will be a great Queen one day.

"THANK YOU, DAD!" Poppy yelled then hugged him tightly, excited that she will be able to save her friends. Branch was happy that he could go on a journey with Poppy to save their friends. But then a thought occurred to Poppy. "But wait. What if the Bergen comes back to kidnap the rest of the Trolls? She'll probably come back with more Bergens and then it will be more harder to hide with our hairs!" Poppy worriedly said.

"Welllllllllll I do have this hiding spot that is guaranteed to hide everyone." Branch said with confidence. Poppy turned to him and asked "What hiding spot?"

"Remember that time that we and the Snack Pack digged up a HUGE tunnel out of the village so that it could carry a large amount of snow for us to play with in the other seasons, only to then melt?" Branch reminded her. "Yeah, I remember that alright." Poppy said degectedly, sad that they weren't able to save some snow. "What about it?" Poppy asked. "Wellllllllllllll"

* * *

"I've been using it as my hiding spot for our hide and seeks." Branch admitted, as they got to a door on the floor in the jungle that's only a bit far from the village. It pretty much became his hangout which he then uses to hide from Poppy, while enjoying some stuff that he put in there. Poppy never could find him, and only lets him know that he won, when she starts banging her cowbell. She gets frustrated everytime Branch won. To say that she was upset, was an understatement.

"YOU'VE BEEN USING OUR OLD SNOW STORAGE TO WIN AT HIDE AND SEEK?!" Poppy furiously screamed as she started slapping his arm. But Branch couldn't feel anything from her weak slaps, instead he started laughing.

"I'm sorry. You keep beating me at hide and seek, and I saw a good opportunity for this old storage, so I figured why don't I use it for hide and seek?" Branch apologized, though still chuckling a bit. As Poppy calmed down "I will have to admit, it does seem like a good hiding spot. So you're saying that we should hide the Trolls in here?" Poppy questioned.

"Exactly. It's big enough to contain all of the Trolls. So there's NO WAY those Bergens are gonna find them." Branch boasted, as he then opened the hatch to show her inside. "I even put in some luxuries in case I get bored with my hideout." He boasted again as he pointed at some snacks, music tapes, and some activity books. To say that Poppy was beyond pissed, was an understatement.

"YOU HAD SNACKS AND ENTERTAINMENT WHILE YOU WERE HIDING?!" Poppy angrily questioned him, as she grabbed his vest to look at him eye to eye. This just made him start laughing hard. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He started rolling around in laughter at Poppy's outburst. She really can be funny when she's angry.

This just annoys Poppy as she looked down at him laughing at her. After a while, Branch started to stand up and catch his breath. "Sorry. But you can be funny when you're annoyed. Hehehe." Branch chuckled, trying to apologize. Even Poppy couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I guess I can be funny when I'm annoyed. But it's still pretty annoying that you kept beating me at hide and seek." Poppy claimed. "And now you know how I felt." Branch said. "So how about it, are we gonna use this hideout?" Branch hoped.

"Sure, it does look pretty safe and secure. So why not? I'll go call the Trolls here right now." She said, as they went outside. "Cool, I'll go get my Grandma." Branch claimed. Just as he was heading to his pod, Poppy then said "Sorry, Branch." Branch looked back in confusion. "For what?" Branch asked confused.

"You were worried that the loud music might attract something dangerous, and now our friends are paying for my price." Poppy said, as tears started going down her face. "Hey come on, Poppy, it's okay. You were just trying to make this celebration the funnest you can make it." Branch said as he wiped away her tears. "We WILL get them back. That's a promise." He declared. Poppy, happy from Branch's words, hugged him. Startled at first, then he happily hugged her back.

"Thank you, Branch. You truly are the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for." Poppy elatedly said. This makes Branch happy that he could make Poppy happy. 'IN YOUR FACE, CREEK!' Branch smugly thought, since Creek always claimed that Branch could never make Poppy very happy.

After hugging for a while, they departed. "I should really get my Grandma." Branch said. "Right. I'll see you soon." Poppy said, as she took out her cowbell to call in the Trolls. Branch started leaving for his pod, as he looked back at Poppy, happy that he gets to go on an adventure with Poppy.

* * *

After getting inside his pod, Branch then headed for his Grandma's room. He found her peacefully sleeping in bed, but he needed to wake her up to get her to safety. So he started softly moving her shoulder. "Grandma. Wake up." He whispered. "Grandma, please wake uppppppppp." He whispered a bit louder. "Come on Grandma. There's a special sauce that could make your food taste better." He claimed, hoping that could get Rosiepuff's attention, and surprisingly it did.

"I don't need no sauce for my food." Rosiepuff grumpily woke up. Then she saw Branch. "Branch? You're home early, is the party over already? Don't these kinds of parties last till morning?" She said sleepily. "Yes. But we had no choice but to finish it early." Branch claimed. "Well was it fun?" She asked.

"Oh yes." Branch casually said. He wanted to let his Grandma know in a way that wouldn't frighten her. "There was all kinds of fun, alright. There was dancing, and everyone enjoyed you're pies. There were a few new things that happened this time. Apparently they invented glitter cannons that make fireworks, and a Bergen crashed the party and kidnapped the Snack Pack!" He added the last part in an excited tone. "So you know. Basically another Troll party, but with a Bergen." He finished casually, hoping that it was enough to not frighten his Grandma.

"That's good to hear, Branch. Well goodnight." Rosiepuff said as she started going back to sleep, then she realized what Branch said, as she widened her eyes. "A BERGEN ATTACKED?!" She screamed, accidentally falling off her bed in the process. It looks like he failed.

"GRANDMA!" Branch screamed, worried about his Grandma as he went to help her up. "Ooh." Rosiepuff groaned in pain while Branch held her up. "Thank you, Branch. Now what's this about about a Bergen crashing the party?" She asked, hoping that Branch was just kidding.

"We were having fun just minding our own business, and just when Poppy was getting into her speech, a Bergen suddenly crashed the party and kidnapped my friends! And Creek." Branch finished, making sure to not include Creek as a friend. "I think the glitter cannons and loud music is what got its attention." He inquired. "Now we're hiding everyone in my secret hideout, and I'm here to bring you there." He told his Grandma.

"When did you have a secret hideout?" Rosiepuff questioned, like it was more important. "It doesn't matter, we have to go now, Grandma. So take whatever you need, and let's go." Branch instructed. So they started packing some things, for Branch he packed some supplies to help him with his journey. After they finished packing they headed for the hideout.

* * *

"So you made that old snow storage, your own hiding spot for hide and seek?" Rosiepuff asked her Grandson, as they were just getting close to it. "It looked like the ideal hiding spot, and I'm tired of always losing." Branch answered. Soon they made it to the hatch next to a rock.

"Watch your step, Grandma." Branch instructed, as he opened the hatch door for his Grandma. After she got in, so did he, and then they saw all the Trolls, 'wow, that was fast.' Branch thought in disbelief that Poppy was able to get everyone here fast.

"Excuse me, everyone, pardon, I need to get through." A voice said in the crowd, as Poppy then made it out of the crowd and saw Branch and Rosiepuff. "Branch! And Grandma Rosiepuff!" Poppy excitedly said, as she hugged them both.

"It's good to see you too, Poppy. And is it true that a Bergen crashed the party and took your friends?" Rosiepuff asked, worriedly. "Yes, it took Cooper, and Smidge, and Fuzzbert, and Satin, and Chenille, and Biggie, and Guy Diamond, AND CREEK!" Poppy finished with a terrified squeak. "Mmm." Branch couldn't help but sound off displeasurably as he rolls his eyes at the mention of Creek.

"Okay, that is bad. So we are just going to hide in here, for how long?" Rosiepuff asked. "Until we come back with our friends." Branch answered. "WHAT?!" Rosiepuff yelled, worried that Branch could get hurt. "No way, I'm not letting you go get in danger with those Bergens. I forbid it." She stated. She couldn't risk losing her Grandson to the same creatures that took away the rest of her family.

"But Grandma-" Branch started. "Look, Branch, I can't lose you like I lost your father and your mother. So please don't go." Rosiepuff pleaded to her Grandson. Branch was a bit teary from the mention of his parents. He wished that he would've been able to meet them. But right now, he has to save his friends. "They need me, Grandma. Please?" Branch pleaded.

"Branch is always able to survive the deadliest of dangers! I can't do this without him." Poppy tried to persuade Rosiepuff. Despite her better instincts, she couldn't deny that Branch is an effective survivalist, and they needed his help. "Very well." She relented. "Just try to be careful, okay?" She told Branch. Branch smiles, as he said "I will. Don't worry about it." And gave her a hug. Poppy always found it adorable whenever Rosiepuff is doting on Branch, but they needed to go.

"Don't worry, Granny. I'm confident that Branch won't even get a scratch." Poppy reassured the worried Grandma. "Please watch out for him. He gets startled easily." Rosiepuff whispered. Though Branch could hear it "Grandmaaaaaaa!" He whined in embarrassment.

"All right Branch, let's go!" Poppy told her friend. Just when they're about to leave "Uh, Poppy, wait." King Peppy aproached his daughter, stammering. After a small pause "Please be careful." The worried king told his daughter. "Don't worry, Dad. I can do this." She assured, then hugged him. "I love you, Poppy." Peppy said softly. "I love you too, Dad." Poppy returned.

After the hug, she then went over to the exit waiting for Branch. "Well come on, Branch. Let's go." She ordered. "Coming! I gotta go, I love you, Grandma." He said, hugging her. "I love you too, Branch. And try to woo her, okay? She really would be great for you." Rosiepuff said. "Hahaha, not gonna happen. Later." Branch dismissed the idea. Just as he was about to join Poppy at the door, King Peppy pulled him. "Please make sure that Poppy will be okay." He pleaded. "Don't worry. I will even die for Poppy if I have to." Branch assured.

"Both of you are important, so please don't let that happen." The king said. "I'll try." Just as Branch was gonna leave "I always hoped that Poppy would pick you" Peppy whispered. He always thought that Branch would be a good boyfriend for Poppy, and he does show skills fitting for a king. And he always felt uncomfortable around Creek around Poppy, for some reason.

Branch could only sigh as he said "Well, we can't always get what we want." He added sadly, as he stood next to Poppy. "You ready to go now?" Poppy asked him. "I'm definitely ready." Branch boldly declared. "GREAT!" Poppy then turned to everyone "Bye, everybody! See you soon!" Poppy announced as she and Branch were about to leave. "Good luck, Princess Poppy and Branch!" The Trolls waved goodbye to them happily.

"DING!" Came the familiar chime of hug time.

All the Trolls started hugging eachother. And Branch and Poppy started to hug also, as they went outside.

"Well Branch. It's time that we show those Bergens who's boss!" Poppy boldly declared, as she started marching to the Jungle. "Let's not, and just grab our friends, okay?" Branch said, worried that Poppy might get them in trouble. Yep, this was gonna be one hell of a journey, alright.

* * *

And that's it for now. I'll try to make more Chapters a little bit more sooner, okay?


End file.
